L, Something he never anticipated
by midknightrose17
Summary: The police force have been whittled down to only few, however this time in the ranks employs a suspicious female, new to the force and has joined against the battle to bring Kira to justice, what will L make of her? Take a look and find out...
1. Chapter 1, Avant L

Okay, so this is the first fanfic I have done in my entire life! So, please review if you see this and tell me what you think! -prays people read- ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked behind Soichiro Yagami and Touta Matsuda. We were on our way to meet L for the first time. I could see the apprehension in even the way the walked, ridged and un-paced. There was some small talk between them, no doubt nervous of my presence. I could tell they didn't trust me, they thought I wasn't a true follower of L because I hadn't shown much enthusiasm to meeting him, I'd even heard some talk of them thinking that I am Kira. Nonsense, but I couldn't help but find it amusing, which probably didn't help my case at all. I couldn't afford to give away anything, I don't want them learning my personality and therefore it helps to keep it hidden.

However, I was sure they were much more nervous to meeting L. This is the first time he's allowed his face to be seen, so why now? Does that mean this case is too grand, even for the great L? If that was true, then what was to become of them, just mere police officers? And amongst all those questions... what is he even like?

We passed by the large, marble pillars of the Hotel, especially selected by L. It was cold in Japan, I'd found, and especially in the middle of the night, so I had been crossing my arms over my chest in hopes of keeping warm. But, as we entered the Hotel a great warm wave rolled over me and instantly I felt the heat tickle my pale cheeks to life. Yagami and Matsuda loosened up too, although they still had apprehension written all over their faces. Honestly, I doubted anyone else could really tell, although it probably looked suspicious, two men and a female walking up to a singular room where one man was supposedly already residing. You can never be too careful, however it seemed to me that nobody really cared, it was nearly midnight and therefore practically no one around to see, and those who did, didn't seem to suspect a thing. I already said, you can never be too careful and as I had already been walking behind the two men , and at respectable distance that people may have doubted I was with them at all, so I took this useful portrayal to split from the two, go a different route to the room of L. They glanced as I parted, but said nothing, already having worked out my plan and respecting the choice. I was never really a part of them anyway, I had only recently joined the force and therefore barely knew any of them, I have the intention of keeping it that way, if I can.

I climbed the stairs of the Hotel, easily and swiftly, I even thought maybe I could be there before Yagami and Matsuda, even though they were taking the lift. There were many as the floor we were visiting was rather high up and very out of the way, I bet it had a nice view, one I'll get to see shortly. I reached the floor in no time, completely intact and high on the near moment when I'll be in the presence of L. I felt my stomach flip, but showed none of the emotion on my face, I was sure my muscles looked ridged though, so I tried to shake it off. Body language, even without the emotion on the face, could be a dead giveaway. I arrived at the same time as the other two; I could see slight surprise in their faces as we came to the right numbered door, our faces solemn. We stood there as our co workers slowly gathered from different entrance points at different times, completely staggered and in groups of 2.  
Each one looked at the other in a circle, but no one looked at me, except Matsuda, his eyes kind, but filled with sensible recognition of the coming scene.

Soichiro Yagami spoke:

"L is on the other side of this door, are you ready men?"

Everyone nodded, silently.

Yagami put his hand on the door, and knocked.  
His voice replied, no longer the computer generated sound we have always heard.  
"Please, enter. I've been awaiting you."


	2. Chapter 2

So hey, Chapter 2! I hope the portrayal of L goes okay! And that you like my extra character :) *prays people read and review!* 3 Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2...

The men filed through, one by one. Each mans steps filled with hesitantly restrained excitement. I was at the back; therefore I could not see _him._ The last to enter, I stepped forward. Next to Mogi, as Yagami entered first, then Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, finally Mogi and I. There was a kind of stunned silence at the figure presenting himself, I must admit, I was even slightly shocked. I hadn't tried picturing him but then, I guess I still had different expectations.  
Pitch black, messy and relatively spiky hair. Pale complexion, however his skin was spotless, like porcelain. My eyes travelled down his face, taking in his visage. Deep set, dark eyes with equally as dark rims, giving away that L does not sleep. Anyone could deduce that much from his meagre appearance. His attire was simple, long armed white shirt with simple baggy jeans, no socks, no shoes. His stance showed a slight, casual hunch, but his eyes had an intensity which burned through each member of the task force as he made a quick assessment sent on files and face value.  
Soichiro Yagami spoke first, quick to gain trust and for breaking the silence with introduction.

"I'm detective superintendant Yagami of the NPA." He said, holding up his badge, the rest followed.

"I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Ukita."

"I'm Mogi."

Then it was me. I scoffed internally at the morose idea of giving my real name.

"You can wait. I haven't decided who I am yet." Someone should have probably warned L that I'm not usually the most compliant or sedate, and as the only woman here I have to be strong.

Our eyes met, a small smile playing on his lips. Still, it was only a second as he preceded with a point he was to prove...

His fingers formed in the shape of a gun, pointed directly at Yagami and the task force, "BANG!"...

The task forced riled, shifting nervously, and some angrily.

"Huh? What's the idea in _that?!"_ Matsuda exclaimed.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" Aizawa followed.

L replied, "If I was Kira, you'd be dead. Except for Miss No Name." His eyes flashed toward me again. "All Kira needs to murder someone is knowledge of their name and their face. You ought to know that by now. Common sense says that you can't kill anybody just by knowing their name and face. But, fact is criminals are dropping dead one after the other on the basis of that information alone. That is how he murders people, we have no choice but to believe it. We're the only ones left who are willing to risk their lives for this. So let's be careful about telling people our names. _**Let's value our lives."**_

He turned away from the task force and headed to the sitting area. Everyone stood there stunned, I was guessing they were shocked at confirmation of their mere speculation about the name and face killing ingredients.  
Matsuda's panicked expression leaked out into his proverbial.

"He has to know their names?! I knew about the faces but nobody mentioned names!"

Great. Brain of the month, nice, but brainless.

"Matsuda, calm down, Every major criminal whose name is unknown, or is spelt wrong, still remains alive, therefore it goes without saying that Kira is limited by not knowing a persons name. This should really make you feel more at ease considering he now doesn't just need your face to kill you, he also needs your name." I said, walking after L, expecting the rest to follow suit but I guess they still felt more than happy to stand there and continue to speculate on the situation. Man it took these guys a long time, I had already figured out the exits. There was an emergency staircase next to the lift, the stairs themselves are a good escape route, the lift has good use if not broken. The windows were not of good escaping as there was nothing beneath. Well, if you don't care about your life then the window's always an option however this is not the point of the Kira case...  
Nevertheless, they were now chatting amongst themselves _at the doorway_. Morons.  
"But if that's the only basis..."  
"Yeah I never thought..."  
"I'm much more worried now that..."  
"Oh no, what if..."  
It was infuriating! I could swear I was going to shout.. "Hey guys! Why don't you..." A hand rested on my shoulder, burning an electrical pulse down my spine, I stopped talking and turned to face L, my eyes finding his above my own, he did a small half smile again before looking back up and began speaking himself. I exhaled, not even remembering when I'd stop breathing...

"Rather than standing around talking, why don't we move over here." He said calmly, and half turned again, stopped, and re-addressed the men. "Please turn off your cell phones, laptops and any other electronics you might have and place it on that table over there please."

Each of the men shuffled forward toward the table, placing their mobile's and electrical onto it's surface.

"...You think we might have our cell phones on talk mode so that someone outside could monitor our conversation..." Aizawa started..

"Just do as he says Aizawa." Yagami said bluntly.

"We all knew he was cautious but this makes me wonder if he really trusts us or not." Matsuda continued.

"Would you?" I asked Matsuda, tired of his foolish comments.

"Would I what?" he asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, would you really place your trust into several people you have only just met, the only information you really have is that on a computer screen? Even so, perhaps all your records are clean that doesn't stop there being an opportunity for a mole, any one of us could easily be Kira, what with the trace being so tidy and his killing method using that of a name and a face. Regardless, any one of us could be working with or for Kira. The reasoning just goes on, this is just the basics." I finished.

"It's not that, I just can't stand when someone cell phone rings when I'm talking, It's just so off-putting. No-Name certainly strikes several good points though." L finished...


	3. Chapter 3, Who is she really?

Here is chapter 3. There is something i'm doing and I hope it works and y'all enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

* * *

L sat in the armchair, with small settee's nestled in a circle around a petite coffee table.  
"Two more things. Don't write anything we say in here down, just keep it in your heads.' L said, he looked up solemnly.  
"Also, may I ask that you don't call me L anymore, it's Ryuzaki now. Just to keep it safe." L poured himself some tea,  
and eyed up the couches in front of him, i stepped forward and sat on the side furthest to L. Everyone else followed on,  
sitting down slowly. Everyone waited for L to speak, but he was preoccupied with his tea, and making sure that  
there were enough sugar cubes to give appropriate sweetness...5,6,7,8... wow he really did like his sugar!  
Matsuda couldn't wait, he looked as if he was about to burst. "Wait, i have an idea! so, we know that Kira  
needs a name and a face to kill, right? Therefore if we use the media to simply not broadcast the identities  
of the criminals then wouldn't that stop him? At least where criminals are concerned?"

"Well, yes, and no. If we do that then innocent people will just be killed." L replied.

"Oh, why's that? how do you know?" Matsuda's voice was curious, intrigued.

"Because Kira is childish and hates to lose."

It was Yagami who responded. "L, could you please elaborate on that?"

I sat there, just listening. I couldn't figure out what to do. I was obviously here for a reason.  
L's eyes kept flickering towards me, as if he knew there was something definitely different about me to the  
rest of the task force. I'd tried not making it that obvious and with Matsuda being so young and all  
I thought I could blend in.  
But then, i was different. very different. It has taken some time for me to come to terms with my current  
situation however, I'd had great help.

Before i came here, i was just a regular girl. My appearance ordinary. Brown, mid-length hair, blue-green eyes. relatively short, about 5"3.  
Intelligent but not outstanding. normal life, I lived in england, I liked it, it was okay, but I spent my life reading.  
Reading, endlessly, any story would suffice as long as it took me into the story. Made me feel as if i was in it.  
until i came across one story in particular, one story which took me by charge so much that something happened...

*England.*

There was a girl sitting on one huge, fluffy armchair. her legs were tucked under her chin and she had blankets encircling  
her entire body. There was a small fire opposite her, burning away at the cold winter air. A book rested in her hand.  
You could tell from the expression on her face that the book was at an intense moment, the way her head leaned toward  
the pages as if trying to indulge the moment more, and the only way was to close the distance.  
A moment, a point, a turn. Something dreadful had just happened in the story. She threw the book down in a panic,  
not wanting to face the truth of the simply storyline. 'Can it be true?' she thought, 'is that really what happens?  
how can it end for him that way? no!no!no!' she continued on, to the next volume of the series.  
Having to know the end and hungry for revenge.  
She spent her time after that, scanning over every page of the previous volumes, taking in every detail of one  
simple character. It didn't take her long to realize that she's been stupid enough to fall for a fictitious  
person. Whenever she saw the small, definitive things that reminded her of him, she would falter.  
But that one point, that one crushing truth, it nearly defined her, it chewed her up.  
But yet, she knew, she knew that what she felt couldn't be true, it was an idiotic feeling which she could  
do nothing about because none of it existed.  
'but what if it did?' she mused, 'no, impossible, I just need to try to get over this ridiculous obsession'  
but she knew she didn't really want to. Then came the point where she knew everything that bio's, reviews and  
interviews could tell her about that one character. that one person.

Then it happened.


	4. Chapter 4, Deciding

OK guys, this is kind of a plot filler, a bit longer than my others but I'm so desperate to move it along! :)

* * *

The sound of clinking china awoke me from my reverie. I turned my head towards the set down teacup, safely nestled in it's saucer. I'd hoped no one had noticed me spaced out, luckily non of the task force members had, they were enraptured by L. I couldn't let anything on, so I straightened up and continued listening, trying to imitate the fervent expression that my 'colleagues' wore so well.

"L..uh Ryuzaki, could you please tell us more on how you know Kira is.. childish?" Yagami asked, his tone respectful and business-like.

L shifted in his seat, his pose a crouch, but his legs split so he could easily reach his tea.

"Well... because I am also childish and I hate to lose, that's how I know." His voice sounded a little gruff toward the end. The china clinked again as he lifted his tea to his lips, taking a slow, sweet taste before setting it back down.

They all still looked lost, and I could see yagami about to speak, again.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry but could you..."

I cut him off. Already knowing the end to the sentence.

"Chief. Excuse me for interrupting. That time when Ryuzaki used the TV broadcast to challenge kira,  
who, as far as we know, had only killed criminals up until then, didn't hesitate to kill Ryuzaki, or the inmate who was posing as him. Then, when Ryuzaki said that he was in the kanto region of japan he started concentrating on japanese criminals, then, after he'd eliminated the FBI agents he started concentrating on kanto-region criminals." I explained,  
proud of myself. But then, I was kind of cheating, so maybe it doesn't count.

L continued. "Straight from my own mind, Miss No Name. Every time you challenge him, instead of backing off,  
he cockily responds with a challenge of his own. He always has to win, he can't stand losing. What do you think would happen if you used media restrictions on someone like that?" He crouched over more, eyes fixed into nothingness. "He's say 'Withhold criminals from me, and i'll kill liars and cheaters! I'll even kill innocent people. I'm taking the whole world hostage!' and he's say 'It's your fault, not mine! Those who sheild evil doers from my judgement are evil themselves!'"  
His eyes found mine. Speculating, but he said nothing more.  
Strange, because I knew what was supposed to come after... it's become clear, he knows there's a definite difference in me.  
Although, he could never guess.  
I spoke.  
"That is Kira's mental process." I only said this, any more and he'd be way more clued up that I want, but I just wanted him to know that i really am not like the others, just can't give away on how large the scale was.  
He knew I was done. Therefore he continued.  
The taskforce were stunned to silence, probably still trying to process everything that has been said.  
"If we're going to worry about the media, what we really need to sheild is how few of us are hunting kira, and figure out how to use the media to our benefit." He said, thoughtfully. His feet were fidgeting around with his toes and his hand went to his chin as he thought about this for a while, or, at least, L's version of a while.  
"Fortunately we've gotten commitments from every police force in every country, including the U.S to provide us with information and forensic expertise... how about something like this, for example?"

Everyone stared at L, once again enraptured by his vast intelligence and his speed of thought. I doubted any one could compare...  
and especially not me. I couldn't look at L. My eyed locked onto the coffee table in front of me, and they were to stay there for the duration, I had fear that my eyes would betray my feelings. No, I was certain of it. I couldn't let on anything I felt, then things would be ruined.

"U.S outraged over deaths of FBI agents, world outraged. G8 nations agree to send total of 1,500 investigators to Japan for Kira manhunt. Kira will start seeing enemies wherever he goes. He'll feel cornered and make some kind of move. It's a whole different dimension to finding and killing 12 FBI agents." Another sip of tea was needed, to kill the bitter taste in L's mouth, talking of such situations must get... unbearable at times, and I guess one must balance the bitter taste with...too much sugar. The expression on their faces was priceless. I think I could even see sweat beadind down matsuda's forehead.

"I like it!" Ukita called, his face cheerful.

"yeah! Make him think that there's 1,500 of us after him instead of only a handful and they won't really exist so he won't be able to kill them!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"Ryuzaki, I'll send this idea up to the general directors office right away!" Yagami said.

Matsuda leaned forward, looking slightly nervous. "But, if kira feels cornered then who knows what kind of move he could make?"

"Like Aizawa said, the guys won't exis-"

"Do you all mind if I share my thoughts on this case?" L interrupted the banter. All the men got back into their seats and watched L. I'd stayed silent, letting everything so far play out as it should.  
"Kira is one person acting alone and he had access to task force information."

Aizawa was about to interrupt with a dumbass question, so I kicked him. "Ow! What you do that for?" he muttered, rubbing the sore part.

"He'll answer questions later, let him finish."

"But, how did you know that I-"

"I'm good at reading people and you looked confused."

"Uh...uh..okay then." He replied, looking slightly baffled.

L exhaled and continued, comfying down into his chair, he put his thumb to his mouth.

"He needs knowledge of his victims name and face to commit murder and he can control the time of death as well as the victims actions before death to a certain extent."He said, and I knew what was coming next, I was kind of bored because I'd read this chapter so much, I felt like showing off a little.

"Aha! I know!" I exclaimed, "Ryuzaki, do you have a pen?"  
I could see the astonished surprise in his eyes, probably an emotion he doesn't feel very often considering his genius. It's got to be very boring having nothing be unpredictable. I guess that's why he's on the Kira case. For a kind of high, maybe.  
he picked up the marker in front of him, and threw it my way. Without moving my head, I caught the pen deftly as it reached just by my ear.  
I blinked and smiled, "Thanks."  
"No problem, No name." The last bit sounded like it should have been an insult, but I didn't mind...


	5. Chapter 5, Banter

I would just like to thank all of my readers! And a very big thank you to those of you who have recommended to your friends and those of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed etc.. I'm really truly grateful! Also, I would like you to know that all your questions will be answered in time, if you like what I've got planned :D I hope you do! If there are any other questions, please just ask! Once again Thank you so much! (Last plot filler, promise :) )

* * *

Hmm, now I have a choice. I could explain everything, including the table diagram, or I could simply draw the diagram and let L explain. I was still stuck, I didn't think it was the right time to let on who I was at all,  
but I did want to give an inclination. After all, I want there to be a time where L knows everything, but it needs to be slow, for the human mind is quick to reject that which is completely out of the norm. After all, we can always come up with a reasonable, natural explanation for most things which seem impossible, like the death note. Instead of thinking that a book in which you write a persons name, therefore after that person will die, existed, it's probable that rational thinking of believing that it's trickery and deceit come to play. Perhaps surmising that the cause of the heart attack may be a newly developed drug that inhibits artery control, causing blood clots and leading on to cardiac arrest. Set at the right time, in the right place, after mass control could cause the desired effect.  
Nevertheless, this is a simple matter of acceptance, not heart disease, and L is far too intelligent to simply surmise and guess events such as these, therefore none of the previous matters.  
Plus, we weren't even close to getting started.  
I'll just let things flow for now. I smiled archly at L, a little like a dare maybe.  
I drew 12/14 on the table. "December 14th, 12 FBI agents enter Japan." I said, I inhaled, and waited.

"December 19th." He said. I drew 12/19 directly across from 12/14. "Kira uses imprisoned criminals to carry out what are clearly tests of his own ability to control victims' actions before they die." He stopped.

I wrote 'TESTS' underneath 12/19 and 'FBI 12 INTO JAPAN' beneath 12/14.  
I continued, watching L's expression as he watched me, his face a carefully placed mask, but I could see a pleased glint in his eyes, as well as curiosity. Well, even if I couldn't, I was about 99% sure he was intrigued. I half smiled, percentages...  
"In other words, within just 5 days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence. He felt threatened, and in order to eliminate all the agents in Japan whose number, and names and faces he couldn't have known, he used criminals to test how far he could control his victims actions." He believes this, I don't know if he's trying to rationalize it some way or seeing a natural solution, perhaps he already see's the supernatural? One thing I wasn't used to was trying to somehow perceive the mind of L in relation to myself. God damn it, why was it so hard?  
I wasn't going to tell him anything until he was ready to accept it. In which case, he needs to understand the existence of Shinigami's, and he's not ready for that yet at all.

I wrote 12/27 a little next to 12/19, with 'FBI 12'underneath, I x'd out the '12'. L continued.  
"December 27th. Using the results of his tests, he gets all 12 agents to receive a file with their names and photographs, and succeeds in killing them all. This proves that he needed to conceal from us which agent's file he had seen- That is to say, we can assume he had fairly close contact with one of the agents." he finished.

I continued. I drew an oval in the middle of the sequence 12/27 and 12/19, placing the number '23' at the bottom and circling that too. "The bodies of all agents were found in Tokyo. From december 19th to december 27th a total of 23 wanted, former or suspected criminals in Tokyo died of heart failure,  
and that's just the victims we know about. These victims were clearly unlike Kira's targets so far." I said,  
proud of myself, and I could see L's mind ticking, watching as I said everything.

"And why's that, No Name?" L asked. What?! No! This wasn't what was supposed to come next, no,  
it was in fact supposed to be him continuing to talk about...WHY! Aha! I was so grateful that my stomach did small flips of excitement, because I had the answer anyway! No tricks Mr Ryuzaki, oh no, not to me! Well, even so, if I hadn't have had the answer then I would have been completely found out, or at least, even more suspected, and I couldn't rely on anyone else, or at least, I shouldn't.  
Crap, okay, fine, lesson learnt. This had taken me all of a millisecond to process, so the answer commenced with only a few seconds hesitation which (I hope) will be taken as processing time. "Because, so far Kira's victims have been those in the top class ranks of criminalism. Class A's, if you like.  
Therefore Kira's activity is more than a little strange, given the petty crimes that these criminals are in for, it doesn't match up with his previous murders, or, at least that it shouldn't matter in comparison to those in for much worse, across the globe, not just in japan." I think I may have broke a sweat, I just hoped no one noticed my severe apprehension and that I'd managed to hide it from everyone, as taught.

There was clear appeasal on L's face. "Very nicely put, however I hope you don't mind my going over it once more.  
Continuing on. That means to eliminate the FBI agents, kira needed to kill some people, even if they weren't class A criminals and the large number of victims indicates that he wanted to conceal which ones those were... he probably only needed a few.." he stopped, evidently expecting me to continue...should I? ah! I had to now, this time with no cross questioning, hopefully...

"The eight day gap between the tests and the FBI murders was to give the agents time to probe others, so as to draw suspicion away from himself." I mused.

"However, we can be sure that during those 5 days he was among those being probed by the FBI here in Japan. Kira went to quite a lot of trouble to get the names and photo's of all 12 agents. To send that file to all the agents, he first needed to get it to one of them. The FBI has sent me computer records showing the order in which the agents received the file. I have those here, as well as other data, but they can't leave this room..."

Hah, as soon as he mentioned the existence of documents to go through, the task force stirred.  
They were no doubt stunned, shocked etc of the small relay of information rallied from L to myself.  
I enjoyed their reactions. They knew nothing. I wasn't about to tell them anything either.

Matsuda leaned forward, taking some of the documents, "That's great! If we know this much, we can get him!  
Even if it is just only just several of us!" He was cheerful, genuinely. I couldn't help but admire Matsuda for that, he had a kind heart with good intentions, sometimes misplaced and inappropriate,  
but genuine all the same.

"First we look for contact between those 23 heart attack victims and the FBI agents..." Ukita said.

"Right, let's split into 2 teams. One traces the agents' movements, the other traces the victims." Aizawa ordered.

I couldn't help but feel uplifted by the mens spirits, L, however looked put out, which made it even more amusing!

I knew what was next. L was looking around at everyone, unamused and looked a little left out. After taking in the expressions of the men, all in banter and conversation, bringing the case to life, his eyes found mine. I couldn't help myself, I smiled sweetly toward him, only small and slight but no longer arch or showy, just plain me to him. His eyes widened, ever so slightly, he didn't smile, but he looked young and innocent. I looked away, the moment feeling a little too... I didn't have the word, I couldn't describe what that look he'd given me had done.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" He asked. The tone... it was different to how it should have been,  
he should have sounded peeved, but no, he sounded inquisitive. It was change enough for me to know his mood!  
I just wanted to know what he was thinking. Ah! So frustrating!

No one was really listening.  
"There aren't many people who had access to task force information AND were being probed by the FBI in the first five days..."

"Hmm you're right..."

The men continued to deduce the given data, except Chief Yagami.

"I have a question for you you said you hate to lose, by showing your face to us aren't you admitting that Kira defeated you?"

I hated that sentence. I hated everything about it. The complete unfairness of it given what L is given to work with, and what kira has, some people don't have supernatural items to help them. Also, that L had been 'defeated', for me, there's never been such a thing, but I can't be sure if that's due to a biased feeling or something else. Perhaps not any of the latter. Perhaps it's the concept of it that I hate so much.

"Yes, by showing myself and the loss of those FBI agents' lives means, I Lost." His eyes were intense and looking around at every single on of the men, every single one but me.

"But.." He looked straight at me. And me only. "I'll win in the end."

He faced yagami. "Like yourselves, this is the first time that I have staked my life on a contest." He watched the room again, gauging the reactions of the task force. "let's show him, those of us who are risking our lives..."  
He paused, looked around, taking time to see all of us, and he smiled, truly and faithfully.

"That the good guys always win."

Everyone was stunned, including me. It was on thing, seeing something on the page or screen, to seeing it in real life, the beauty and atmosphere is magnified a hundred times. I felt like he'd stolen my breath. Thief.

Then, the roar of inspirational exclamations filled the room!

"That's right!" Mogi.

"The good guys are going to win!" Matsuda.

"Let's show him!" Ukita.

"Yeah! Let's get him L! Oops! Ryuzaki!" Aizawa.

"Haha! And we WILL win." Me.

"Great. So, first, to be sure none of you is Kira, I'd like to speak to each of you alone-" L said, back to his weary tone.  
everyone except for yagami and I held a shocked expression, as if THEY were Kira. I kind of scoffed at the thought too. Well, I couldn't see any of them be composed enough to have the skill of being Kira, but, I think this might become my moto, you can never be too careful.

"Ryuzaki's right, if Kira was in the taskforce to start with, it stands to reason he'd remain in it now." Yagami explained to Matsu.  
"But if he's remained then he's seen Ryuzaki's fac-" Matsu said.

After this point I blocked them all out,they faded into the background as I watched as L walked slowly toward the nearly-floor-length windows. He stopped and gazed out toward the city, in deep thought and considering kira, himself, and the past scene.  
I wondered if I had my books, if the scenes would change with all the alteration's I'd made, telling me what L was thinking...hmm... fruit for thought.  
I very much wanted to see outside those windows for myself, but I remained seated, awaiting for the one-on-one with L...  
Crap, I very nearly gave myself away in that last episode with L, how the hell am I going to cope on my own? We shall see...


	6. Chapter 6, Realization

Once again I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and comments! Enjoy! Mwahaha!

* * *

L called the men, one by one. Each interrogation lasting no more than 10 minutes. It didn't take long for L to decide. If anything I thought he already knew, he was just being very careful, something I just couldn't get enough of. Perhaps I should take my own advice, after all, you can never be too careful.  
With anything.  
No one discussed what L had said with anyone, no doubt orders from L himself. I may have looked as if I was anti-social, sitting in the singular chair all by myself.  
In reality I just wanted to curl up into a ball and watch as this whole thing panned out.  
But, I'm here for a reason, and I plan on fulfilling that.  
I didn't really want to intermingle with the task force when they were discussing things I already knew, should I remain quiet so I don't give anything away? or should I join in so not to let on that I know anything?  
I think perhaps a small amount of chat could suffice, later, after my interview/interrogation or whatever it was supposed to be called.  
I have the impression that if I was to talk to any of them now, I may let on just how nervous I was.  
Okay, okay. Calm the hell down. What was I going to say? hmm. Well, what is he going to ask?  
This is something I really can't blag as this was never written. Damn.  
I resigned to the idea that I really couldn't prepare, I was just going to have to go along with acting like a normal civilian who works for the Japanese police force, even though I'm English and joined mysteriously about 2 months ago. Great.  
If anything, I wanted to laugh, but that would look highly inappropriate and there's a good possibility they would all think I'm crazy...  
Matsu came back, and yagami was the last to be called. The last one...  
I was next.  
I figured I would enjoy this small interim period, so I closed my eyes.  
No one would notice, I really was more than insignificant to the members of the task force, or at least I hoped I was. I rested my head back, and just listened to the chatter of the task force. It was strange, as if I'd been given a little piece of heaven. To other people, maybe they would see this as stressful, but I craved adventure, wanted the thrill, needed the exhilaration.  
So I just sat, listening...

Barely 5 minutes later I could hear Yagami's footsteps approaching. Quick.  
I opened my eyes and sat up, expecting to be greeted by the sound of L's voice, calling me over.

Yagami sat down. I looked toward L, he motioned with one finger for me to join him, when I got up he walked over to the furthest point of the room (Thankfully still by those windows I really wanted to see the view from!).  
I obeyed, slowly. I took my time walking over to him. I felt a little self conscious from his stare, he was analyzing every step I took. I wasn't sure where I was to look, I wasn't going to look down because that showed submission or frailty, so I looked directly into his eyes.  
Maybe he can see how it feels, to be stared at. I reached him. Still staring into each others eyes, but it wasn't the mooshy, lover-like stare.  
It was cold, calculating, daring. Like a game of who was to look away first, or maybe a test he was putting upon me. If that was the case I doubted I was doing anything to make myself look innocent, that's if he thought I was guilty. To be honest I'd prefer that rather than him working out the truth. Plus, there's no evidence at all that I'm Kira so I'm pretty safe there, actually, that probably means he doesn't suspect me to be Kira at all, but something else... ah! I wish I knew!  
He continued to stare, as did I. He looked so serious that I...I couldn't help myself! A small giggle escaped from my lips, I tried smothering it with my hand as soon as it came out, and coughed slightly to try and cover it up even more.  
Failed. I just looked like a complete moron.

"Miss No Name." He said, coming in closer to me. He started to whisper.  
"Please don't share with anyone what I am about to tell you. Can you do that for me?"

I straightened up, and nodded. He was quite incredibly tall compared to me, and especially at this proximity.

"Good. There's a cafe opposite the hotel you're staying in, you've seen it?" He asked, strange, where was he going with this?

"yeah, sure, I've seen it, why?" I asked, baffled.

"You tell me."

"Uh! I don't think so!"

He smiled, slightly, and exhaled.

"Tomorrow afternoon, around 1:00pm, I will meet you there for your interview, I'm afraid yours is going to be a little more... in depth. There are some things I wish to discuss which can't be done around the rest of the team.  
bring a coat, It's going to be cold outside." His tone was complete business. Any other girl would have taken that the wrong way, but I knew it was simply because I'd expressed things that the other members of the task force hadn't.  
No doubt he wanted to find his way into my head and figure out what it is.

He motioned for me to walk back to the task force. I composed my face into an expressionless mask.  
L followed a ways behind.  
Everyone resumed their original seating.

L spoke.

"I'm very sorry for interrogating each of you like that, but now I can say, Kira is not here among us."

It's nice, what he says. But, he would definitely say that even if Kira was in the room.

"Ryuzaki, what makes you so sure of that?" Yagami asked.

"Well, to put it simply, I had prepared a little trick to test whether you were Kira, but I didn't even feel the need to use it on any of you."

There was small gasps in the room and the task force looked a little worried.

*Bip!Bip!Bip!*

A beeping noise sounded from L's trouser pocket.

"Excuse me." He took the phone out and pressed the recieving button.

haha, Matsu's face, I could just visualize the thought bubble 'hey, after telling us to turn off our phones!"

I think I've done too much reading.

"Fine, we've just finished too. Use your own key to let yourself in."  
L shut his phone and placed it back into his pocket.  
"Watari is here." He said.

Watari...

Watari walked in, dressed like a true gentleman in a black suit and hat, carrying a briefcase.  
I tried looking as astonished as the others did, and I had to make sure that I didn't give away that Watari and I had already met.  
Everyone was more aghast at Watari's appearance than L's.]

"Good afternoon gentlemen." watari said, taking his hat off.

The men just gawped and stared.

watari stayed composed.  
"Coming here dressed in THAT get-up is like holding a sign saying 'I'm Watari.' People would guess right away that Ryuzaki is in this hotel. The fact that I show my face to you like this is the proof that Ryuzaki trusts you." Watari told the group. He then turned to face L.

"I've brought what you asked for Ryuzaki."

"Could you just open the briefcase for me a minute, Watari, there's one I'd like to check out." L asked.

"Of course."

watari opened the briefcase, facing L, so we couldn't see what was inside. Evidently it was the ID's, but I wasn't supposed to know that. L took on of them out and placed it into his pocket.

"Thank you, Watari. Could you please hand them out for me?" The tone he used with Watari always displayed complete respect.

"These are your new ID's"

There were only 5, with an empty hole of the one L took out.  
They were handed out to everyone, everyone except me.

I looked up, confused.

"Miss No-Name, there was a flaw with your one, I'm taking it upon myself to have it fixed by tomorrow." L said,  
taking a casual sip of tea.

"Uh, okay yeah that's fine. Thanks." I wasn't really sure what else to say, to be honest.

Both the name's and the ranks of the ID's were completely different to the truth.

"Fake ID's..." Matsu muttered.

"Kira needs to know both name and a face to commit murder. Sure we're risking our lives, but why make it easy for him? This is an obvious step to take." L said, matter of fact.

"Yes, but...I don't know about cops using false ID's..." Ukita said.

"No, If Kira needs to know people's names to kill them, then these may help to save our lives.  
We should use these instead of our real ones." Yagami spoke, got to admit, even for me, he is a voice of reason.

"I agree!" Matsu exclaimed.

"Me too." Mogi agreed, hmm, I wonder what's up with him too, he never says much.

"So, whenever you need to give your name to anyone, please use these fake ID's,  
but make sure you don't pull them out by mistake inside the NPA. That could cause problems." L finished.

A mutual understanding passed through the group, before the floor was handed to Watari.

"Oh, and please wear these belts at all times." Watari said, handing out plain leather belts with a thick metal buckle.

Belts? Oh yeah!

"A transmitter is embedded inside the buckle. It will tell Ryuzaki where you are, and..." Watari motioned toward the buckle. "If you push the buckle with force 2 times, my cell phone will ring" Watari pushed the button,  
and to prove his point, the cell phone rung.

"Please check in every morning at the NPA's task force office, as usual, then, using this method, I will tell you Ryuzaki's hotel and room can also use this in any emergency." Watari then finished.

Matsu pulled his trousers up, newly fastened with the transmitter belt.

"Wow! It's like we're a top secret squad assigned to go after Kira."Matsu grinned to himself, thoroughly enjoying the gadgets.

"MATSUDA!" Yagami chastised, "Don't be silly! We're not fooling around here."

Matsu's face fell, he looked down. "...yes, sir.."

"One more thing, there's nobody in the NPA's task force office right now. That's no good.  
Take turns so one of you is always over there." L advised.

"We'll do that. Aizawa, you be the one today." Yagami ordered.

Aizawa rushed to grab his phone and coat, obeying instantly.  
"Yes sir! I can be back there in 5 minutes."

By the time the meeting had ended, it was already the next day, the morning in fact.  
I was absolutely exhausted now, and I could feel my body shutting down. Urgh, I didn't have any transport either, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to drive it.

Had better start walking then. Yipee.

The group dispersed, having been there the entire night. Men needed to get home to their families, and I, a dusty old hotel with a bed with broken springs. You know, I might just kip on a park bench, that way maybe I won't be impaled by stupid, small pieces of metal. Ah, no, I must be responsible. Hotel time it is!

No one said goodbye. Simply left.

I left the hotel the way I came in, parting from the rest of the task force immediately.  
I walked through the doors and past those lovely, great marble pillars, and out into the cold, Japanese air.

Crap. It had gotten colder, I swear. I had a leather jacket on but it wasn't as warm as I thought it would be.  
I hugged my arms around myself and continued on in the direction of my hotel.

It was some time before I realized the direction I was headed. My hotel was past the NPA office. Hmm.  
I continued walking, faster this time, realization having struck.

Crap, I could feel my muscles tensing up, I hoped I wasn't too late.  
I began to run, a sick feeling welling up inside my stomach.

I turned a corner. Still not there.

Ran faster, my breath coming hard and fast, I could swear I looked like a mad woman whose lungs were about to blow up. No no no no no.

no! ah! Wait! Yes! There she was, and he was behind her.

Naomi Misora, still alive, with Light yagami.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7, Consequences

Sorry for this one being so short, but I wanted the end to be...as it is :) Once again Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, whenever the email is sent to my phone notifying me I literally jump up and down for joy and start singing bad cheesy songs, in my wonderful singing voice, I think im going to need to replace some glasses. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

So much ran through my mind. I had no idea what I should do. I _needed_ to save her, somehow, and I had to be quick about it. What was I going to do? Just walk up to her and say 'hey, Light Yagami is Kira, and I happen to just magically know this, how?' Plus, what would he do? Would she even listen to me?

You know what. It didn't matter, because I needed to save her first. I didn't think, I simply _did._

Her life was in _my_ hands now.

I bolted toward the two of them. My eyes set on Light. I was halfway across the street when she did it. _No No No!_ I literally willed her not to hand him her drivers license. But she did anyway. My eyes widened as that small, fatal piece of plastic exchanged hands.

"_**NO!" **_I screamed, so desperate to keep her safe, she couldn't die! She just couldn't! Not if I could prevent it! Both of them looked in my direction, good, that gave me more time, Light was distracted. At that moment Aizawa was coming from the opposite direction. I didn't know if that was good or not, his life was in danger, however at this very moment Kira could be uncovered. It could all end here.

I was gaining on them, I saw the confusion in Lights face, he had no idea who I was. Nothing. I slammed into him, pushing him to the floor. We landed with a _thunk_ on the cold, hard ground. I shoved my knee into his stomach, making him double up in pain, with a huge grunting sound.

"_**Run! Go to the task force NOW, GO!"**_ I shouted desperately. Without a moments hesitation Naomi ran, I didn't think she would but she did. Thank god! She could've stayed and questioned, fought... No, thank god she ran.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Light choked, "Get **off**, now!" I grabbed his chin.

"Or _**what?" **_I growled through my teeth.

Aizawa was running toward us now. As soon as he approached us he instantly tackled me off light. His expression was furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's the chiefs son!"

"**Get off me! Now! It's him! He's Kira! He's going to do it! He's got his pen and paper, don't let him touch it! NO!" **It was too late. It only took those seconds. Light stood above Aizawa and I, looking down his nose, a smirk written all over his face, fury in his eyes.

He placed his pen back into his jacket pocket, and showed me the piece of paper with Aizawa's and Naomi's names on.

29,28,27,26,25, Aizawa got up, 24,23,22,21, Aizawa faced Light, 20,19,18,17, "It's you, isn't it?" 16,15,14,13,12,, Light replied, smirking, "Yes. I am Kira." 11,10,9,8, Aizawa pulled his fist back and punched light full force in the nose, a loud crack emitting itself, 7,6,5,4 Light fell to the floor. Aizawa turned to me, "Tell my kids...I love them" 3,2,1...His eyes went cold, his body limp, falling to the floor. He was...dead. Tears flooded my vision, I fell down to my knees, and cradled Aizawa's head, he was turning cold already, his life drained from his body. This didn't seem like a heart attack, it was as if his whole body had just stopped. Death's cloak had taken his essence without warning, and now...now he was gone, and it was all my fault. Light had got up, and was stood there, watching this scene before, no doubt, killing me. Like hell I was going to let him do that. Fury and hatred bubbled inside of me, boiling me to the brim, it was unbearable. This feeling, watching someone die and holding them in your arms, even if you barely know them. I wanted Light dead. Not clean, death note style. I wanted him to feel _**real**_ pain. Slowly I got to my feet. Red and tears blurred my vision, blood ran down Light's nose, I wanted to make that blood flow. I lurched toward him, striking to kill.

At that moment, the Shinigami appeared. Ryuk. His great body shielded Lights from my own. I stopped, fear coursed through me. I knew. Ryuks eyes glowed red and his whole body was afloat.

He spoke.

"Do you _want _me to remind you of the rules? I'm not prepared to risk myself for a human who's not even going to be careful about her own conquest! This is a mess. I'm not going to warn you again. No direct involvement, like killing! Suggestion, help, even a little fun and messing around with their minds. But, you are _not _permitted to KILL anyone. That is not why you're here. Light won't remember you when I'm done. But, do it again, and you'll suffer the consequences, little one." Ryuk didn't have his usual sarcastic, happy tone. He was pissed. Pissed with me.

He vanished from my view. Light's eyes glazed over and he walked away from the scene instantly.

I blinked. Astounded. My knees went weak and I fell again. I shuffled over to Aizawa, all colour was now drained from him, making his black clothes contrast against his own. Then, I noticed something, there was paper in his left hand. I picked it up, and unfolded it. I saw the names and reasons scrawled across the paper, written in a rush. Aizawa's was a simple heart attack, Naomi's however was still the original one that was planned. She was going to go home, think about committing suicide, and then 2 days later she would do it in such a way where no one would be able to find her body. We still had 2 days.

I forced my eyes to stay open. I felt like I was dying, from a bad mix of no sleep and overwhelming emotions. I pressed my buckle twice. Watari's phone must have rung because figures crowded me, but I couldn't focus. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My world went black as I slumped over Aizawa's cold, lifeless body.


	8. Chapter 8, Explanation

Hey guys! was so tempted to put 'sucked' instead of 'demolished'... you'll see what I mean :) Thank you for all the reviews! and don't panic, I have so much planned to explain so much, but as the story plot thickens, don't hesitate to ask questions! :) I've had some PM's too, from some lovely people! Thank you! So much! Please enjoy! :D (Can't express how happy I am that people are enjoying this so far! yay!) :)

* * *

My mind flitted in and out of consciousness. Everything in a state of flux. I had dreams of worlds. This one, my one, and realms in between. I could see Ryuks face, looking down upon me with those glowering red eyes. Nightmares came. I saw Light, standing there, not with a Death Note, but with a large knife, grinning, teeth bared. Darkness washed over me again, scaling through a new set of scenes. I saw my family looking for me, in the 'real world'. I could see my grave. Flowers covering the tomb. Then, I saw L. His eyes full of life, he reached toward me, I reached out to him, we barely touched before the world began to fall, L's eyes going blank and...and...

"Argh!" I bolted upright, putting my hand to my forehead and leaning over my covers. I felt my cheeks, tears rolled down my face. I wiped them away..._that dream..._

I sat straight again, wondering how I'd gotten into a bed. This wasn't _my_ bed. In fact, this was all a little too...cushty. Where in the hell was I? This hotel was all a little too...posh. I was in a double bed, with squishy cushions and a fluffy, warm quilt. The walls were bright and the curtains drawn, but no light filtered through. It was night-time. Which begs the question, _How long was I asleep for?_

I looked down at my clothes, thanking that only my shoes, socks and jacket was taken off, so I was left with my jeans and white spaghetti-strapped top. I swung my legs out of the bed, being careful to be silent. My feet sunk into the carpet, and I slowly got up, out of bed, without disturbing the springs too much. I made my way over to the door, which was on the left hand side, on the wall directly in front. I stopped at the frame, peeking out to the room ahead, it was a lounge. There was a great armchair facing a television, I could see a figure sitting on it, as only one lamp lit the entire room. I walked on, I knew who it was. I didn't want to face L right now, I wanted to consult Watari.

But that would be too suspicious. I silently scoffed to myself at that prospect, considering how suspicious I already looked. I walked on.

"Hello, Miss No Name, Last night's drama's were quite eventful, weren't they?" He didn't look at me. I felt my stomach clinch. _Damn. _Maybe it would have been nice if Ryuk could have erased more than just Lights memory. But no.

I sat on the sofa situated to L's right, automatically pulling my knees to my chin, from where I had read so much. I was cold despite the nicely warmed hotel room. I had no idea where things went from here. I was completely improvising, I had no guidelines, no nicely rehearsed lines from the manga. Nothing. Nothing but my own wit. I exhaled, and looked at L.

He was watching me, no longer with that cold, daring expression. No... his eyebrows were pulled together in a worried arch. He pulled his knees closer to his body, managing to rest his chin on his knees. He didn't reach for his tea. I was trying to hold everything together, forcing everything to stay inside. I was usually so good at it. But I'd never seen a man die. It was hard enough being away from my family and friends. I was torn from them, in a way. Though, a few things had gotten me through. Ryuk, Watari and some others. And a simple truth that I could save lives while I was here. It comforted me. But I never thought about _that_ part too much, death. It was stupid of me. But somehow I never thought I'd see someone die, cold, hard...dead. Aizawa was a large part of the task force, who's going to pull Misa in line when she's being annoying? If we get to meet Misa now. I'm sure we will, after all, she IS the second Kira.

One, single tear fell from my eye. I felt as it trickled down my cheek, wet and sturdy. I was looking beyond everything. Not really seeing what was in front of me. I wasn't seeing anything. I was working blind now. I'd gotten Aizawa killed, it was all my fault, now his daughter would be crying, his wife choking down her tears to stay strong for her little one.

Another tear fell.

I didn't want L to see me cry. Not at all, I was about to get up to leave, when L _did_ get up. He walked over to me. Eyes completely focused on me. I watched him, avoiding his eyes, so instead I looked at his chest. He sat beside me, posing the same position I held. I relaxed a little, somehow I was craving closeness with someone, anyone. I wasn't usually so cold with people, like my friends. But I had to be here. That wasn't about to change, but still, I relaxed ever so slightly. L held out a lollipop, strawberry flavour toward me, he held another one in his other hand. I took it, grateful. Both of us unwrapped our lollies and commenced on demolishing them slowly. It felt like a kind of stress release, kind of like smokers their cigarettes. I took a pull from the pop and exhaled, closing my eyes. This silence... it was so nice. We sat like that until both of us has finished our pops. I continued to chew on my stick, but L layed his neatly on the coffee table...a weird thought crossed my mind as I wondered how much fangirls would pay if they only knew that L had sucked that stick. I emptied my mind of such trivial things, wanted to laugh though. Damn I was such a moment killer.

"Are you ready?" L asked.

I looked up at him. No tears now.

"Fire away."

"It's simple, what happened?"

I furrowed my brows.

"Too much. Too much. Nothing and everything happened. It was so quick and so slow. But, L, you're going to have to ask better questions than that if you want me to answer, because I already know that you know a lot of what's happened, or what you _think_ has happened. Because evidentially there are always many sides to one simple story. All holding perspective, gathering up to meagre scraps of truth. So, ask me L, but be more specific." My voice was soft, cushioning the blow of my curt words. I kept my eyes kind, opening myself up to the same reproach. Sweet and innocent never fails at opening people's hearts...well, most of the time anyway.

"If you insist. There's a lot I need answers to, but I think it's best I give you a summary of my deductions from last night. First of all, you were on your way to your hotel room last night and at the same time Aizawa was making his way to the office. He was on a different route to you, going the route Watari had told him to go down as he wanted a specific time for Aizawa's arrival, making sure that his timings wouldn't be traced back to this meeting. Should the event ever arise. While you were both walking to your chosen destinations I have reason to believe that Light Yagami was following Naomi Misora. Misora is now missing and we have a search party trying to find her, dead or alive. I would much prefer her alive. You saw Misora and Light and somehow intervened. There was some kind of struggle, as Lights coat is completely ruined a specific angle, different to the injury he received later from Aizawa. Misora escaped, no doubt due to your own provocation. What makes me wonder is _why_ she left. The Misora I knew would have stayed." He looked up, his thumb to his lips. "It's at this point things become muffled. I have my theory but have so much doubt. I'm missing one, single, crucial point to this puzzle. I would believe that after that, Aizawa was quick to pull you off Light, giving that he knows whose son he is..." He looked completely frustrated. "That's when nothing makes sense. It's either you...or Light." He looked me in the eyes.

"The fact you're telling me this either means you've made up your mind or you're testing me. Which is it?"

"That depends on your perspective. In actual fact, you _could_ be Kira, Kira is a vague character anyway, so there could be nothing leading to you which would make me suspect you even more. And there isn't. Therefore I should suspect you. But I don't."

"Liar." A test of my own.

"Nice try. Usually, but not today."

"Why?"

"A hunch. It's not the right feeling. I see a lot of mystery in you. Too much for my liking. You have no deep files, several name changes, no real original. No traceable address, however you're English, fluent in Japanese and French. I can't find record of your age anywhere. You don't exist. However, if you didn't exist then I would be the first to know who you are. Which means you don't exist _recently_. And that would mean that you know some very powerful people who can destroy files supposedly permanent. You're not who you don't say you are, because you don't exist here. You're too suspicious, and that's why I don't suspect you, you're not Kira. Aizawa may have died, and I believe Light Yagami is Kira, but there is still no evidence suggesting thus, Light's existance at the scene is untraceable, as if _erased_. The only viable witness we have is Misora who's missing. Aizawa's dead, and, other than your presence at the scene of the crime, there's no evidence leading up to you. Now, what I want to know, is, you suspected Yagami yourself, _**why?**_"

I was silent. What was I going to say? I read it because he's a character in one of my books?

"I...I...I just don't like to take chances. Misora was clearly handing over her drivers license, I.D. Which would hold her name, and Light already knew her face. I had no idea of their conversation. I just guess I blew a fuse, especially after being up so late. It's all my fault Aizawa's dead...dead because of my stupid … hunch." I lied, trying to make it sound as believable as possible, just blaming it on lack of sleep, and stupidity. It was a stupid answer anyway, not smart, just something to get me out of immediate danger of completely blowing my cover this time.

"No, Aizawa's death was not in vain. I'm 70% sure Light is Kira. Now I just need evidence, that's the hardest part. But everyone has a cracking point, as you just said."

I closed my eyes and laid my head back, exhaling long and hard.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked, half musing my myself than actually asking the question.

"Well, sometimes, not very often, but even my body shuts down." he looked at me in earnest, then confusion. "why?"

"You're smart enough to know this, and I'm sure you've been told plenty, especially by Watari. But, I think if you got more sleep, then you're mind would work twice as fast as what it does. Imagine that." My eyes widened just thinking about it. Brain capacity worked on good diet and sleep. I doubted there was any hope in the diet, and frankly I thought it was cute. But if he slept, then he could definitely beat light. I'm sure of it!

He chuckled darkly. "You're in the only bed."

"Yep! And I'll see you here tomorrow morning!" I hopped off the couch and quickly made my way to the bedroom, shutting the door and calling "Bonne nuit!".


	9. Chapter 9, The beginning of the end

Okay, my pretties, I promise I haven't abandoned you, College started (The English one) and they just love homework! Anywho, I only have time for this short plot filler, because what's about to come needs some time, and I intend on making it good and long! But I have an essay due on the crusades for Monday so can only do this one for now! Sorry! :)

* * *

That night I dreamt, or, were they placid enough to even call dreams? Memories, that's more accurate, remembering everything, over and over again. I'm not sure I really wanted to, not that I really had a choice, but, still. Every single one tore at a part of me. Showing me.

One day everything had just gotten too much. My emotions became real. Death note became real. Or did it really _become _real? Perhaps it was already there, I think that's what Ryuk meant.

**England**

She was sat on the floor of her bedroom, legs crossed, all the volumes of Death Note spread out across her floor in a random formation. In her hands she held that one volume. The one which had haunted her, the one with the broken spine and damaged pages from where it had been read over and over. The one which made her eyes cry and her heart throb. L's death.

However now she didn't cry, no, this time she could look at it with her eyes clear and her heart regulated. She calculated, in her mind events which could have occurred to save him. What exactly was it he had done wrong? The world still needed him. She still needed him.

She sat and she thought. She thought, she thought and she pondered.

One singular tear rolled down her cheek.

That one tear filled with her grief.

That one tear filled with the thoughts of possibility.

That one tea filled with desperation, fear, anger and, most of all...Love.

That one tear trickled to her chin and fell on the page, the page.

That clip.

The one which held L's dying face.

The tear rolled onto his cheek. More and more followed, dropping and spilling onto the page. Each filled with the raw emotion the girl carried.

Slowly, unbeknownst to her, something started to happen.

It seemed as though a dark smoke was being emitted from the book. Could it be?

Her eyes were blinded by her tears, she wasn't sure, but she doubted herself.

Her mind felt dizzy, and her thoughts started to scatter. Shadows began to fill her room, and suddenly all was dark. High pitched noises sang in her ears. Her tears stopped, and the shadows filled her room, making her dizzier and dizzier, giving her no time to react. Something dark formed into a black human-ish figure. She reached out, as the red eyes glowered at her. The menacing spirit reached to her, and, when they touched, her world dyed, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10, Thoughts

Hi guys, sorry I haven't uploaded since last year, shame on me! But now that I'm on track I hope to do this a lot more regularely! After all, I miss L ^_^  
Oh and please please please criticize as well as positive feedback, I'd love to know your thoughts and ideas on how to improve my writing, but for now, ciao and enjoy! (Hopefully ;) )

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat beading down my back and face. My head pounded and my body felt too heavy.  
Flashbacks, man they hurt. I rubbed my forehead, hoping that would make the beating subside. I sat up, groggy and tired, even after that night's sleep. Gosh, that all felt so surreal, what happened, like I was still in a dream, which in effect, wasn't I? I sincerely hoped not.  
I decided that I would shower before approaching L. He's probably still sat in that great big chair of his, trying to figure out this Kira mystery and probably my elusive self too.  
I looked at the end of my bed and noticed that somebody, probably Watari, had gathered certain items from where I was staying; my wash bag, a change of clothes as well as a towel. I smiled at the neat pile before quickly scooping it up and dashing out of the room. I slowed as I entered the living area, it was too quiet for my liking, not that L made much noise, but it was dead silent. L was no-where to be seen. Hmm, strange. Maybe he had gone to a cafe to pick up something to eat which was sugary enough to satisfy his dietary needs. Nevertheless, I found the bathroom soon enough (there was a sign on the door), I pushed the door open in one swift motion, not thinking, only to find L lathering shampoo into his pitch black hair, completely naked underneath the hot shower, the glass door revealed him to me, although thankfully the condensation upon the glass covered his lower regions. I stopped, eyes wide in shock, I had certainly NOT expected THAT.  
L turned at the sound of the door and stopped mid-rinse, looking back. I was mortified, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, they were so hot I'm pretty sure my face was glowing.  
"I...Uhh.." I mumbled, "Um...sorry..." I backed out and shut the door. I exhaled a large breath and leant against the wall, unsure of what to do. Should I wait until he's out and attempt to stand the awkwardness? Or maybe just grab my stuff and find somewhere else to go? AH! Although amidst this I must confess my mind did turn to how muscular his body was, he had a few scars covering his porcelain skin, but beneath those baggy clothes is...well, a very strong, chiselled body.  
_Strictly professional, _I thought.  
I wonder why he didn't lock the door, probably not used to female visitors, or even visitors in general, however his memory is impeccable, he would not have forgotten. Maybe he's over cautious, just in case something happens. I suppressed a smile.  
In the end I figured I'd leave, so I tried the front door to the hotel room, and it just wouldn't budge. I sighed, and sat in the living room resigning myself to whatever embarrassing situation was to follow, although I'm pretty sure it can't top what had just happened.  
It was several minutes before the door finally opened, L was fully dressed but with his wet mop of hair covering his eyes, he looked so different this way, kind of...rugged, I guess.  
I decided to be confident and look straight at him but he continued to look down.  
"Bathroom's free." He said.  
He didn't move as I walked toward the bathroom, just simply stayed rooted and cautious. I closed the proximity between us, having to walk past him as he was only a few paces from the bathroom.  
I stopped as I became next to him.  
I smiled.  
"I didn't see anything." I whispered playfully.  
A small smile played upon his own lips.  
"I know" He whispered back,  
I continued walking and went into the bathroom, I left the lock just as L did and proceeded to wash.  
It was great! So good that it felt like the hot water was draining all my problems away, leaving me not only smelling like hibiscus flower, but also incredibly calmed too.  
I reluctantly got out of the shower, towelled myself down and got dressed. I stopped for a moment, and regarded my reflection in the mirror. I looked so different but also completely the same all at once. It's strange how time can do that to you, as well as experience, it ages us without permission and sometimes past our real age. Somebody's bodily age compared to their mental age is a completely different thing, and sometimes people don't take that into account. My mind turned to L, as young as he is, as well as so inexperienced in certain aspects. Like, for instance, has he ever had a girlfriend? Kissed?... Had sex?  
My hair was still wet but I didn't care, I let it down for once. I touched the door knob, exhaled and opened it, only to see L asleep on the couch, he'd fallen asleep in that crouch of his, but he had his body leant to one side and his head against the arm of the chair. I tip-toed nearer and marvelled at his sleep deprived face.  
That must seriously not be comfortable.  
I couldn't help myself, as this was such a suave hotel, I wondered if these chairs reclined, I searched around the chair for a lever, finding it almost instantly I gently pushed the head back, and the feet came up. L barely stirred – I was pretty stealthy- and I tilted his body so that he was in a more conventional sleeping position, I went and fetched one of the spare blankets from my wardrobe. Silly L, he has all this intelligence and he doesn't know what can do him good.  
Once again I took in the sight of him my heart stopping momentarily.  
I heard a click at the locked door, and watched as the door knob turned... my heart beat frantically and I reached for a weapon, any, but there wasn't any in the immediate area!  
The door swung open gracefully and Watari entered. My pulse calmed and my heart's erratic beating subsided. He motioned for me to go with him. I complied... I hope this wasn't anything bad...  
I walked on, following him. In silence he lead me down several sets of stairs and outside.  
"I hope you don't mind but we'll have to keep silent throughout this journey until we reach our destination, I'm afraid it's not safe to discuss business out here." Watari said, a weary look in his aged eyes.  
"Understood, thank you by the way." He knew I was referring to the clothes, as he nodded once, a hint of a smile underneath his 'tash.  
He opened the backseat door to a very posh-looking black car- I had no idea what make it was- I got in. He walked round and got into the drivers seat, readying for take off.  
We drove in silence, as agreed. It wasn't awkward at all, I simply found myself looking at the passers by, seeing how they differ from us in the real world. They don't really, it's strange. I'm in a different dimension and yet generally this place mirrors my own planet and dimension, but however is capable of much more, although I'm pretty sure that's more due to the intervention of the Shinigami realm, as Ryuk had once philosophized.  
I missed Ryuk, he had helped me through a lot, just as Watari had after.  
I sighed, remembering why I was here. This sent a tear rolling down my cheek, which I quickly wiped away. Watari, astute as ever handed me back a handkerchief. I took it willingly and silently. Although our eyes met in the rear-view mirror, I nodded and smiled at him, and he replied with one filled with solemnity. My mind then cast itself back to L, and my belly did little flips. I'd loved him within the Manga, however this was different, it was so completely different. Seeing him in the flesh, and quite literally in the bathroom made me feel like I was walking on air. However, I began to think about how he could never love someone like me, I mean, someone as exclusive as he would surely want a girl with optimal intelligence? I mean sure, I am intelligent myself but nothing compared to the great L. And he was exactly that, great.  
Oh world, whatever am I going to do?


End file.
